Recently, an unmanned vehicle technique that enables a vehicle to automatically drive without a driver is being developed. In efforts to develop such a technique, some visible results are made in the road driving using such an unmanned vehicle. This unmanned vehicle technique has been developed to have various sensors mounted within a vehicle to collect all information associated with the road driving and then independently judge to take any actions based on the collected information.
In addition, some studies are ongoing to perform unmanned driving based on information required for vehicle driving, such as map information, road information, and the like, which are downloaded through wireless communications.
As described above, the existing techniques have been developed in such a way to install equipments in the unmanned vehicle itself, which collect information required for vehicle driving and determine the status thereof based on the collected information.
In the conventional unmanned vehicle techniques, however, various sensors and driving-related devices need to be installed in respective unmanned vehicles individually, thus making their manufacturing costs high and complicated manufacturing processes thereof.